


this love has a heartbeat

by ashmes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmes/pseuds/ashmes
Summary: Keith has never really paid any mind to grand romantic gestures, let alone big celebrations and days dedicated to them. It didn’t make sense to him back then on Earth, still doesn’t make sense to him now that they’ve all been invited to the Festival of Love.--Or, Keith and Lance have a date that isn't really a date, until it is.





	

Keith has never really paid any mind to grand romantic gestures, let alone big celebrations and days dedicated to them. It didn’t make sense to him back then on Earth, still doesn’t make sense to him now that they’ve all been invited to the Festival of Love.

It’s probably why Valentine’s Day never had any real impact on him. Why choose one day out of the year to celebrate someone you love by buying generic things that anyone with five dollars to spare and a local Wal-Mart can get? Maybe Keith just doesn’t get it, but every day should be dedicated to loving the people you’re close to, because who knows how long you’ll have them for. It seems stupid and just a day for corporations to make a quick buck or two.

But everybody seems happy with cheesy cards and too bitter chocolates and generic presents, so maybe its just Keith who feels this way. Wouldn’t be the first time.

“Ah! I’m so happy we could see yet another Amori Festival in this lifetime, Coran!” Excitement fills every syllable in Allura’s voice, her hands clasping together tightly as she all but vibrates with excitement. “This is so exciting. They only have this festival once every hundred years, and we’ve been so graciously invited.”

“Really?” Shiro asks, a genuine tone of interest in his voice, just like every time Allura speaks. “Well, we must be lucky then.”

“Oh, very. The Galra occupation must have kept their festivities on hold for an unknown amount of time before we showed up. Or maybe they did have one. None the less, at least they get to do so freely now,” Coran explains, twirling the end of his moustache with the tips of his fingers. “The Amori always knew how to have a good party, and I’ve always knew how to be a good party guest!”

“I remember when Father used to take me to these festivals when I was younger.” Allura smiles, one of those far away ones she has whenever she reminisces. Keith’s chest always feels tight in these moments, like he’s an intruder instead of a listener. “They’d have these delicious snacks called Hot Rocks that always burned my mouth, but it had a delicious after taste once you chewed on them. Oh, and the rides! They were always so fun! I had my first kiss at this festival with one of my handmaidens, too, when I decided I was too old to have Father with me.” She looks amused at the memory. “It was rather slobbery, but still nice.”

Shiro smiles. “It sounds like you have a lot of good memories there.”

“I did,” Allura responds, a wistful look on her face before her gaze lands on Shiro, then the rest of the team. “I’m eagerly awaiting to add more, however.”

“Man,” Hunk groans, his tone sounding sad. “I wish Shay was here. She’d love this.” Lance pats Hunk’s shoulder in sympathy, who only merely sniffles but takes the comfort in stride.

“Are we allowed to decline?” Keith asks, mostly because this doesn’t really seem like his type of scene, and he’d really enjoy… anything else.

There's a silence which follows after and Keith already knows where this is going.

“It would be rude of us to decline, Keith,” says Allura, in a tone that says that they are definitely _not_ declining. Then she perks up again, eyes dazzling. “So, we all need to partner up. It’s very controversial to the Amori to show up to the festival without a companion, whether it be familial, platonic, or otherwise.”

“I’m not going,” Pidge interjects, her nose scrunching like she’d smelt one of Lance’s farts instead of the possibility of going to a festival dedicated to love. “I’m fourteen and to be honest? I don’t really care about this stuff. I’d rather stay on the ship all by myself with no distractions. Total freedom and none of you to bug me.” Pidge grins, making it obvious for everyone to know that she’s joking. Or at least, half-joking. It’s always hard to tell with her. There’s a brief pause, adding like it’s an afterthought: “And besides, there’s seven of us. It fits now.”

Allura raises a finger as if to argue, but her shoulders droop forward as she breathes out a sigh of defeat. “Very well. You do make a logical point, Pidge. Everyone else, partner up. We’re already late for the festival.”

And that’s the thing that makes his stomach twist.

If it comes down to it, Keith supposes he can just hang around with Coran all day, even though they’ve never really spent that much time together. From the looks everyone (Lance, specifically) says Shiro gives Allura, Keith doesn’t want to disrupt whatever it is that’s going on between them. Hell, he wants Shiro and Allura to be happy, and if it’s with each other, then he’ll stay out of their way. Obviously, Hunk and Lance are going to be together; the both of them are already chatting animatedly amongst themselves. It makes sense that they would, considering they knew each other from before being launched into space.

Keith just wishes he could head off and experience this on his own if he has to, but these are the cards he’s been dealt, so he’s just gonna have to deal. Keith only wishes he was a little quicker to think of Pidge’s excuse to get out of it.

As he walks over to meet up with Coran, he catches bits and pieces of mumbled conversation that Hunk and Lance are currently holding. Keith’s brows furrows as he tries to make out what it's about, but all he really catches is ‘… I’ll do it… because I believe in… you’re welcome, Lance’ and a ‘… you’re the most amazing best friend ever’ followed by Lance wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Weird.

Keith just keeps walking. Before he even manages to speak to Coran, Hunk happens to beat him to it, eagerly asking if he wants to travel with him through the fairgrounds. Shiro and Allura are already talking amongst themselves, clearly with the intent of walking together. So that only really leaves—

“Hey, will you look at that,” Lance says smoothly, a smile plastered on his face with a look that has Keith halting in his steps to stare. Hopefully not being too obvious as well. “Seems like it’s just us two left.”

Heat creeps up along his cheeks involuntarily. “Yeah. Nice observational skills, Lance.”

“They’re better than nice, they’re amazing, Keith.” Lance has that look on his face that Keith doesn’t particularly like, a mix of hesitancy and nerves that only make him look small. In a blink, it’s gone as quickly as it came, replaced by one of Lance’s signature confident smiles. “Wanna be my date for this shindig?”

Keith chokes right on the spot.

Lance laughs, and Keith figures that this festival might not be the worst thing in the world. At least not anymore.

—

When they reach the fairgrounds, it’s probably one of the more beautiful sights Keith has ever seen.

There are so many different colors bursting from the fairgrounds. Not just the typical reds and pinks and purples Keith has been so accustomed to when Keith thinks of love or celebrating it. Not that he hates this or anything, but this is so different that Keith can’t help but feel in awe.

It’s a rainbow of colors that should clash but don’t, a soft glow illuminating the entire fairgrounds. From what Keith can tell, it seems to be from the natural rocks and crystals surrounding the festival, a natural luminescence that looks like it’s alive, breathing, like the festival itself has its own heartbeat. Lights litter around the air, bright and twinkling against the soft pink sky. The tents are propped up so close together, it looks more like a city than a festival from up close.

To put it frankly, it’s huge.

Music and the sounds of people collectively talking and those that are screaming of joy from the rides can even be heard from where Keith stands. Everything about this place screams of celebration and liberation, and Keith can’t help but feel happy about that. That he did something good.

A banner is the only greeting and signal that they’ve officially made it to the entrance as he and Lance enter the grounds, a single symbol that Keith doesn’t recognize and massive words that translates to: _Love has freed us_.

Keith glances at Lance and wonders if there’s some truth to that.

—

Lance all but drags him by the wrist towards where the action is. Keith’s main goal here is simply trying to ignore the way the contact from Lance’s fingers make small bumps rise all along his right arm, and to ignore the urge to scratch at them.

The action, as Lance claims it is, is a bunch of festival games.

A few look similar to those from Earth in design and execution, while others are definitely made for the Amori and _not_ for humans, or with anyone less than four arms. Lance doesn’t seem deterred, just merely more dedicated to thinking he can win a prize.

“Do you think they’re rigged like they are back on Earth?” Keith asks, as he leans against one of the poles holding up this particular game tent. Something to do with shooting. Definitely at some targets. Both things Keith knows he’s crap at. “I feel like that’d be a universal thing.”

Lance scoffs. “We’re at an alien love festival and you _still_ manage to be a Negative Nancy! _Incredible_ ,” Lance exclaims in a way that is anything but. Holding up what looks to be a toy gun, one eye closed and poised over his shoulder, he looks at Keith through the viewfinder with a playful look about him. When Keith merely stares back at him unblinking, he drops his stance, an easy grin forming on his face instead. “Not like those games back on Earth could stop me anyway. I’m the master of festival and carnival games, rigged or not. I always got the prize in the end.”

“And how did you become a master at those?” Keith asks, a curious look on his gaze.

“If you _must_ know,” Lance begins, one of his hands leaning against the table to support himself. “I may or may not have spent over a hundred dollars trying to win a stuffed shark. It really helped me hone in my skills.”

“So, you did win the shark then?”

“ _Yes_ , Keith,” Lance drawls out, giving him a vaguely unimpressed look, quickly followed by a bout of pride. “Like I said, I’ve got mad game here. I’m in my element.”

Keith raises a brow, corners of his lips twitching. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Oh, trust me, Keith,” Lance says in a tone that makes Keith suddenly feel hot all over, eyes dark and playful that gets Keith's palms sweating. “You will. That thing on the shelf there—” He points at the unmoving familiar prizes on the shelf, and Keith has to admit that they do look pretty cool. For prizes anyway. “Has my name written all over it.”

They don’t really have any Amori currency, or really _any_ type of currency that isn’t ten thousand year old Altean money, but saving the planet from Galra occupation does lead itself to having some perks. Lance flashes the Amori who’s currently in charge of the stand the complimentary band they all received for their efforts that came with their official invitations, and with a disappointed sigh at the loss of funds, the Amori sets up the game.

Lance turns back towards Keith and winks at him. Keith thinks this might be what dying feels like.

It seems like a simple enough game. Hit all the targets in a quick succession before the alarm goes off, all under the span of ten ticks. Meanwhile the game shoots back at you with what Keith hopes to be water instead of disintegrating acid or some other type of substance. The target points all appear to connect together in a strange symbol that curves together, a common sight Keith has come to see pretty often the more he explores the festival, almost like a caricature of a star from back on Earth. The same shape as the prizes before them on the shelf.

Lance barely looks deterred, a steely look on his face as he inhales slow and exhales out just as slowly. It reminds Keith of every shot Lance has had to make during every battle. The way he holds himself when he needs to make a difficult long-distance shot, steadying himself, making himself as still as possible.

It makes it harder than it should for Keith to look away.

The game starts with a loud buzzing noise that makes Keith cringe. Then the shots go off. _One, two, three, four, five_ , all in rapid fire and without Lance taking a moment to even blink. He must have at least half a tick to spare, because then final buzzer goes off right after, just as the lights indicating the targets Lance had hit goes dull. Lance blows at the nozzle of the gun before setting it down on the table with a gratified twirl, while both Keith and the Amori stand there with their jaws dropped.

“I believe I deserve a prize, my good man.” Lance sticks his head up with a proud smirk on his face, his hands on his hips. He doesn’t even look like any of the defense mechanisms even touched him.

Keith can’t help how impressed he is of him. He knew Lance was good at this, but it always amazes him just _how good_ when he watches him in action.

The Amori picks up his jaw before he scrambles for one of the few prizes on the shelf before offering it to Lance. It’s smaller than the symbol that Lance had to shoot, barely the size of Lance’s palm. It looks held together by the planet’s equivalent to branches, except it’s tinted black and the branches are slowly moving together. From the surprise on Lance’s face, he really wasn’t expecting that. Neither did Keith.

Before Keith can comment on how cool it is, Lance is gently placing the prize in his hands. Keith stares at it for a moment, feels the way it moves so slowly and the strange warmth it exudes, before glancing back at Lance with furrowed brows.

Lance is grinning at him like Keith should know what he’s doing. “It’s for you, hothead,” Lance explains, raising his arms in excitement. “Congratulations!”

“But you won it,” Keith states. “Wouldn’t you want to keep it?”

“Me? Nah.” Lance is smiling then, a soft look on his face that makes Keith’s stomach twist in itself. “I want you to have it. It’s a gift. For you. Let me know if I can stop talking now, I feel like I can’t stop.”

Keith smiles, slow and soft as he puts the gift slash prize in his jacket pocket. “Thank you, Lance.”

“No problem, Keith,” Lance says with a small bow of his head. Keith swears he’s blushing, but it might just be the light. “Let’s check out where else we can go. This place is huge and we’ve only barely just scratched the surface, dude.”

As they debate where they should go next, Keith feels the heavy weight of the gift in his pocket and realizes that he _needs_ to give Lance a gift in return. If only to bring another smile to Lance's face. 

—

They’re waiting in line for one of those cheesy rides that Lance had told him about after they explored the city of tents. Keith is sure he missed a good chunk of the conversation, or probably all of it, because of the sheer volume of Amori talking amongst each other overlapping them.

Keith doesn’t really care either way what ride happens to be. Anything that gets his blood pumping is good enough for him.

It’s when they’re close enough to the front of the line does he see it.

One of the luminescent rocks that seems to be part of the cause of the festival’s glow is there right before him. It’s, well, beautiful. For a rock at least. It’s shaped close to what Keith can consider to be a heart, with a few jagged edges that threatens to ruin the shape of it. Yet it’s still pretty recognizable from the looks of it, at least to Keith anyway, and hopefully Lance. There’s a faint purple glow to it, lighting and dimming, just like a tiny heartbeat.

Keith picks it up from the ground.

“Whatcha got there, Keith?” Lance asks, peeking over his shoulder. “Did you drop something?”

Keith doesn’t think before he turns and offers Lance the heart rock.

“Oh!” Lance exclaims, surprised, glancing at the way the rock glows in his hand before looking back at Keith. “It’s a rock.”

“Um, yeah.” Keith pauses, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable weight in his chest. “I saw it and I just got. It uh…” He thinks back to huge purple crystals, the soft look on Lance’s battered face despite the pain he must have been in, holding Lance’s trembling hand gently in his own, the way Keith held him in his arms. Keith swallows hard. “Reminds me of you.”

“ _Keith_.”

“Yeah?”

“I love it.” Lance smiles wide, like this is the best gift he’s ever gotten. Keith knows it isn’t, but he’ll accept whatever this is anyway. “I mean, I’ve never really got a rock as a present before, but it’s a very Keith move, so obviously I’m going to cherish it forever.”

Keith blinks at him. “You don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to.”

“No, shut up. No takesies backsies. It’s great, because now we both have something to commemorate today.” Lance bumps his hip with Keith’s softly, a reassuring look on his features. “Oh, cool. Come on, we’re next.”

Familiar fingers wrap around Keith’s wrist again, and Keith follows with a definitely fond smile on his face.

—

Apparently this ride’s Earth equivalent, according to Lance, is the tunnel of love. Keith always thought it had been made up on T.V. or something, but apparently it’s a real thing.

“Really dark, slow, hearts everywhere, soft lighting. It’s super romantic. Where have you even been all this time, man?” Lance flashes the wristband to the Amori, and Keith copies after. “Actually, you’re gonna find out anyway, and you’ll love it, and talk about it for the rest of your days, and thanking me for being the first to take you on this.”

“Hm, okay.”

They take their seats on the boat. Basked in the sunlight of not one, but three suns, the soft lilac water glitters just like crystals do when the light hits it just right. If this is what the rest of the ride is like, Keith may have to give Lance some credit here.

One of the Amori stands before their boat, uniform and all, and says in a very bored tone of voice, “The Festival of Love is not liable for any injuries that may or may not happen to humans while riding. Have a nice quintant!”

Before either of them have a chance to respond or even so much as look at each other, the boat shoots off and into the tunnel. There’s a loud _smack_ as their backs slam against their seats, the sheer force of speed causing their hair to flap wildly in the wind. It’s completely pitch black, but Keith’s not even sure that he’d even be able to see anything anyway considering how fast this ride is going.

“I thought you said this was slow!” Keith yells, trying to grip anything he can for purchase so he doesn’t fly off.

“How was I supposed to know this is actually a rollercoaster of death!?” Lance shoulder crashes against Keith’s, nearly knocking him over the side of the boat. “Earth version is totally better!”

“Somehow I still have doubts!”

“Can it, Mullet!”

They both break into screams as the boat leaps over an edge, free falling into the unknown. Keith has to grip the sides of his seat to keep himself from flying away and off the boat, his stomach flipping and twisting wildly from the G-forces. Lance grips his arm, screaming, using Keith as some sort of anchor; it only makes Keith tighten his hold so hard that his knuckles start to ache.

When they land, the force of it makes a wall of water, drenching them both in a splash. Not only does Keith gets his whole body wet, he gets a lap full of Lance who’s half on him and half in his seat, coughing and spluttering out whatever water he managed to catch.

“Well,” Keith says, trying to move his bangs away from his eyes, not like it’s going to do much anyway, “That happened.”

“I think I’m tasting all the Amori who’s ever been on this ride and whatever dirt and germs are crawling around in here.” Lance spits out whatever remaining after taste he must have in his mouth, before sighing. “And my hair is ruined. Great.”

Keith chuckles at that. “At least we’re not dead.”

“Or seriously injured, maimed, etcetera etcetera.”

“Can’t forget that.”

“Most defini— _Whoa_.“

When Keith finally gets the last bit of hair out of his face, he understands why the Whoa was necessary.

Just like the festival grounds, there’s a soft glow of all the colors from the crystals sticking and coming out of the rocks of the cave, lighting the way for the boat. Different shades of reds, blues, purples, greens, yellows, and so many more that Keith can’t name if he even wanted to; Keith’s not even sure if there are more colors that he’s missing simply because the human eye can’t catch them all.

It’s like they’re in a kaleidoscope, turning and turning within the cave, a show of colors dancing with each other.

“Wow,” Keith breathes out through parted lips, trying to take in all of this. “You’re right, Lance.”

“About what?” From the sound of Lance’s voice, he’s just as awestruck as Keith right now.

“This is pretty amazing.”

“I didn’t know it’d be like this,” Lance confesses, “But you’re right too. Pretty amazing.”

Keith glances at Lance then, finally able to see him with the crystals, reaching out to try and brush his fingers against one of the closer one. A bubbly laugh escapes him when his fingers brush along it, the sound of it light and cheerful to Keith’s ears. One of the most beautiful sounds Keith’s ever heard.

It’s overwhelming. What Keith feels for Lance. This thing that makes him ache and want, but also the very same thing that makes him feel free and enlightened and so much more. Something more than himself, more than any purpose he could ever hope to have, something that’s so new but had always been apart of him, just waiting for someone to unlock it.

Lance just happens to be the first to do so.

“Hey Lance,” Keith says softly, gaze unwavering. “You’re amazing, too.”

Lance looks over at him then, one of the fonder smiles on his face that Keith thinks are one of his best. Well, any smile Lance has is good, more than good, but this one's Keith’s personal favorite.

“You’re pretty amazing too, partner.” There’s a brief pause, like he’s thinking something over and over, before he swallows hard, and Keith only hopes he didn’t swallow whatever words he had down too. “I mean,” Lance begins, slow, like the words are heavy on his tongue, “I’ve kind of always thought so, for a while now. Just in case you didn’t know.”

Every inch of Keith’s body feels alight with something more than himself, buzzing with the words Lance has gifted him.

Before he can say more, do more, there’s that tip forward, the only hint that they’re about to fly again. Another unexpected drop that has Lance all but clinging to Keith, screaming at the top of his lungs that has to hurt, right into Keith’s ear.

“I SWEAR TO QUIZNAK, THIS IS THE BEST _AND_ WORST RIDE I'VE EVER BEEN ON!”

—

Despite their damp clothes and rapidly beating hearts, fear has a way of making people hungry.

Although, as Keith currently stares at their food with a dull expression on his face, he’s not sure if it even qualifies as food or if it’s even able to be digested, let alone if he could actually eat it.

“These are rocks,” Lance announces, stating the obvious. “What is with this place and _rocks_? There _are_ trees here; I saw them. I can eat a leaf no problem, but this?! It’s gonna break my perfect teeth.” There’s a pout on his face and he sniffles, probably for effect. “I worked hard for those.”

Keith squints at their supposed ‘food’ and pokes it. “Are they… glowing?”

“Pretty sure they are. The glowing rocks and crystals and everything are really pretty, but it doesn’t mean I want to _eat_ them.” Lance’s stomach growls pathetically and he stares at the rocks for a moment longer than he probably should. “Y’know what? I’m starving. I’m just gonna go for it.”

“Good luck,” Keith says with a smirk on his face.

Lance narrows his eyes at him from across the table. “I have a feeling you’re not wishing me good luck at all.”

“I am,” he says with a shrug. “I just don’t think it'll do much in the long run.”

“Always the optimist.”

With a flick of his fingers, Lance pops a rock into his mouth, and it looks like he’s about to chew or something, but he stops, a delighted look taking shape on his face instead.

“Keith! These are spicy!” Lance laughs a little, a happy noise barely able to be contained. “You have no idea what this means to me, the bland space goo does nothing for me and— _Oh_.”

Keith frowns. “Oh?”

“They’re really hot.”

“Yeah, you just said that.”

Shaking his head rapidly, Lance spits the rock out onto the table, “No, no, Keith. It’s, like, _really_ hot. Like burning my mouth hot.” Frantically, Lance starts fanning at the inside of his mouth with as much gusto as he can manage. “ _Oh God, oh God_ , I think I’m dying.”

Honestly, Keith can’t really tell if he is or not. Either way, he’s already up from the table and dragging Lance up with him.

“We’re going to the bathroom,” Keith informs him, because whether Lance disagrees with him or not, it’s not a suggestion.

“Okay,” Lance says, although it seems like his house tongue is swelling because it sounds like _Opay_. Keith’s just glad he’s not trying to put up a fight with him right now.

There’s only one bathroom in the direct premises, and a line that’s stretching and stretching that Keith doesn't see the end of. Keith huffs, annoyance seeping into every cell as he urges Lance towards the door.

As soon as an Amori exits, Keith all but forces Lance into the bathroom. Groans and what has to be Amori curse words come from the crowd, loudly, but Keith ignores it all, focusing all his attention on Lance.

“Wash your mouth out,” Keith instructs, arms folded over his chest. “I’ll guard the door.”

Lance nods and gives Keith a thumbs up despite the way his eyes water and how he looks like he wants to scream, before turning into the bathroom and slamming the door with a barely audible click after. Keith can’t help but think of how inconvenient this is, only one bathroom for this entire area of the festival.

When he turns back, he’s met with angry glares and frowns of at least thirty Amori. Maybe more.

“What?” Keith asks with a single raise of his brow, daring them to say something.

None of the Amori responds. Keith, satisfied, leans against the door and waits.

—

As he waits, Keith pulls out the prize Lance had given him. He’s glad it didn’t fall out during the ride, or somehow managed to slip out of his pocket when they were all but running to cut everyone off for the bathroom and become the most hated people in this section.

It’s steady in his palm, sturdy yet malleable in the way it moves all too slow. There’s a gentle warmth emitting from the prize, the heat sinking into his the center of his palm, something that had delighted him when he first held it, but perplexes him now.

It makes Keith’s cheeks burn just looking at it.

“Red paladin of Voltron,” says a young, high-pitched voice. Keith has to glance down to see the tiny Amori, her nose barely reaching his hips, and apparently the next in line for the bathroom. A brief wave of guilt washes over him before he hears the sounds of Lance spitting and groaning behind him, and suddenly, it all melts away. “May I ask who gave you that?”

Keith blinks, glances down at the prize before turning his attention back to the young Amori. “A friend.”

The Amori’s eyes widen as she coos, a sound Keith has come to recognize as pleased. “It must be a very deep friendship then if they gifted you this.” She smiles wide, showcasing the rows upon rows of her sharp teeth. “I’ve always wanted someone to give me one.”

“You have?”

“Yes! It’s the symbol of love for our people, silly!” The Amori sighs dreamily, clasping what Keith can only qualify as claws together. “It’s called the Amos. The highest gift anyone can ever give to anyone they love. It’s shaped like one of our stars.”

“Oh,” Keith says, surprised his initial guess was proven right. “Uh, why a star and not a heart?”

“Ew, no one wants to make a heart our symbol. That organ is _ugly_ ,” the Amori says, her face scrunching up at the thought. “It is a star because the stars live to keep us warm, and they keep doing that until they explode and die. All for us!” The young Amori seems like she’s heard the backstory plenty of times, the words flowing through her with ease. “A star is always giving until the very end, and my mom says that’s all you can do for someone you love. Just keep giving, and giving, and giving.”

Keith stares at the symbol for a moment. Before it had been cool in a kind of abstract type of way, like looking at a beautiful painting and not understanding what you’re supposed to feel from it or what the artist’s original meaning had been. Now, Keith looks at it with a certain newness that makes the Amos feel different. More important.

There’s no way Lance could have known it meant something more than a simple prize at a festival, but it makes Keith’s stomach flip all the same.

“Can I ask you something?” Keith asks, only continuing when the Amori gives a nod of approval. “Why does it move? Is it because of magic or something?”

The Amori laughs, high and jubilant and free. “There’s no such thing as magic, red paladin! It moves because like every kind of love, it is _alive_. When love is real, you feel more alive than you’ve ever been. It fills every cell in you! It’s beautiful, and love keeps the Amos alive.” It looks like she’s remembering something. Keith only hopes it’s something good. “When love ends, it’s still. Dead. Cold. Nothing moving or living means it’s no more.”

Nodding in understanding at the concept, he thinks he understands why it moves in his palm, why it gives off the soft warmth it does. Keith wonders if it did the same in Lance’s hand, but he can’t seem to remember, the moment happening too quickly and now too far away.

Keith furrows his brows then. “Then why are they giving these away at a festival? Shouldn’t it be more important? Or something…”

“It _should_.” The Amori gives the equivalent of a raspberry in frustration. “My other mom says it’s because capitalism taints everything, even special days like this. She complains, but always ends up accompanying mom to the festival anyway. That’s love.”

Chuckling, Keith merely says, “I can understand that.”

Apparently he can add to the list of universal things: love, death rides, and capitalism.

Lance opens the door then, panting and sweaty, far less red than he had been previously. Now he just looks exhausted, his eyelids hanging heavy, but thankfully he doesn’t look like he’s in pain anymore.

“Are you okay?” Keith asks, gently placing a hand on his arm. “Your tongue still, uh, burned?”

“Think an hour in the bathroom can change that,” Lance says, and his tongue only seems a little swollen now, which Keith counts as a victory. “Never again with those things.”

Keith smiles, fond. “Worst snack ever?”

“Worst. Snack. _Ever_.” Lance inhales sharply, pouting a bit just as Keith places the Amos back into his pocket with as much care as he can possibly manage. “I’m ready for a hundred year nap.”

Keith smiles warmly at him. “Right there with you.”

—

A few feet away from the fairgrounds lies two paladins, sitting underneath the cover of a tree with leaves occasionally swaying as it drops down, the two of them leaning against the trunk for support. Before them, the sky is colored with soft reds and pinks and oranges, just as the second sun is about to set.

It’s quiet, the sounds of the fairground all but a mere rumble in the distance instead of roaring and loud like it had been. There’s peacefulness to the air blowing against them, ruffling the leaves and whistling soft and soothingly in Keith’s ear. Just how Keith likes it.

Despite the way Lance’s shoulder is pressed against his, threatening to make Keith stutter or blush, he feels at ease. There’s electricity moving from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, buzzing, but it doesn't overwhelm him. It’s more like a kiss from lighting instead of a punch. They’re both good in their own ways, but the newness of this has a way of settling something in Keith.

All of this is amazing.

Being alive. Being free. Being in love.

“I had fun today, y’know, despite all the times we almost died,” Lance cuts in, because Keith knows he likes to fill the silence just as much as Keith enjoys the quiet. It’s a give and take between them, a push and pull. The only thing Keith enjoys as much as silence and the sounds of nature is the sound of Lance’s voice. “Specifically, I had a lot of fun with you.”

Keith stares ahead as the second sun sinks below the horizon, the press of Lance’s side against his own being the only thing on his mind. He can’t help but feel how right this is.

“I did too,” he says finally, turning his gaze to look at Lance with a sincere smile on his face. “I’m kind of glad it ended up this way.”

“ _Yup_ ,” Lance says with an emphasis on the ‘p’. “You can admit it right here, right now, Keith. I planned the best first date ever.”

Keith chokes on air, coughing and hacking in jolted surprise. It takes him a good few moments to recover, his eyes wide as he stares at Lance, who stares back at him with a furrow of his brows that only reads as _what the hell just happened_.

“This was a _date?!_ ”

In an instant, Lance’s brows raise so high Keith can’t even see them anymore. “Uh, _yeah_ , dude!” His voice is shrill and nearly shrieking in the way he always does when it comes to Keith, which is pretty often. “I asked you if you wanted to be my date for a _Love Festival_ , Keith. I remember uttering the word date very clearly!”

“I thought you were joking!”

“ _Why_ would I joke about that?”

“I don’t know,” Keith exclaims, raising his hands because he doesn’t really know what to do with them. “Because you joke about everything?!”

Lance laughs, but it’s the breathless kind of laugh that Keith knows isn’t his genuine one. The longer he stares at Lance, Keith only frowns more. “Oh my God,” Lance says in between laughs, as he buries his face in his hands with a muffled groan. “This has to be the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me and I have a _freakin’ list_ of moments to pick from, man. That’s really saying something.”

“Just because I didn’t know this was a date?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lance says exasperatedly. He slowly, slowly, moves his hands from his face to finally look at Keith, his entire face flushed. “I mean, I like you and apparently I didn’t catch the signals like always and—“

Keith doesn’t let Lance finish before he's leaning in and kissing him.

It’s soft, so soft. Their teeth clack together at first and the angle is all off, but his whole body buzzes at the contact they’re sharing, alighting every nerve and cell in his body. Lance kisses him back, and it’s like he’s giving all of his feelings and heart into it, leaning closer and closer into Keith’s space. Giving, giving, giving. Keith’s hand moves to cup Lance’s cheek, the skin soft and warm under his touch. It’s everything he’s wanted and more, because this is real and _alive_. 

Every kiss that falls over him feels like a star crashing into his skin, seeping into his bones.

Keith understands how love can make you feel this way.

When they pull apart, they’re both breathless and red-faced and smiling. Their eyes find each other again, wide-eyed with pupils so large they can see each other’s reflections in them. They both burst into laughter, a deep-seated kind of laugh that has them both clutching at their sides and gasping for air.

“Okay,” Lance breathes out, smiling wide at him once he manages to settle from howling laughter to occasional giggles. “ _Now_ it’s officially the best date ever.”

“Yeah, it was.” Keith smiles back, a little laugh escaping him. “When’s our next one?”

Lance smiles, joyful and full of life, before gripping Keith gently by the shirt and tugging him back in for a kiss. Then another. Then another, and another, and another, until Keith loses track and all his senses are Lance, Lance, and more Lance.

The third sun sets and he still feels its warmth.

—

Everyone’s already back in the Castle by the time Keith and Lance finally return, smiley with their fingers brushing like they’re sharing a secret, even though they have no intention of hiding anything.

Hunk raises a curious brow at the sight of them. “By the looks on your faces, I take it you two had a good time today?”

“The _best_ ,” Lance says in the tone he always does when he’s overdramatic and happy. He grips Keith’s fingers and squeezes once before plopping unceremoniously down, taking a seat next to Hunk. “I’m gonna tell you all about it for the next couple of hours, so get your ears ready. It’s gonna be a doozy.”

“Not really a doozy if you’re smiling, dude,” Hunk informs, but he’s smiling all the same. “And you Keith? I know you didn’t really wanna go to this thing, but you’re shining, man. Literally. You didn’t accidentally swallow any of those crystals, did you? Oh God, _please_ tell me you didn’t, it could cause serious blisters if you did.”

Taking his seat next to Lance, Keith rests comfortably against it. For a moment the tips of their fingers brush just before Lance places his hand on top of his own, slightly damp with sweat but still warm, much like Keith’s own. There’s no hesitation when he laces his fingers with Lance’s, feeling the way his pulse threatens to beat out of his skin from the simple action of holding Lance’s hand.

Keith briefly wonders if Lance can feel it: the way his heart beats for him.

“Nah, no crystal eating,” says Keith, squeezing Lance’s hand gently in his own. “But it was fun.”

“Of course it was,” Lance smirks at him, a soft swipe of his thumb over Keith’s knuckles. “How was it with Coran, Hunk?”

The three of them talk for hours, sharing stories with each other until it’s time for bed. Lance, of course, walks Keith to his door, just like in those cheesy romantic movies. Except this is real, and Lance is real, and Keith still can’t quite believe this is his life now.

Lance kisses him, slow and deep like this might be the last thing he ever does, before letting Keith go into his room and he returns to his own, both of them wearing matching smiles on their faces.

—

 

On Lance’s bedside table lays a rock that glows purple and reminds him of happier times when he’s feeling lost and alone, letting him know that there’s someone on this ship who cares for him, and on Keith’s, a symbol of love, moving in tandem and alive, so alive, keeping the cold away when Keith misses the warmth of his star.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOh!! I originally wrote this for Valentine's day but unfortunately got a little delayed bc of a concert and going back to school, but well!!! it's here now. dedicated to Caitlyn, aka @spacecryptids on tumblr because she encouraged me and brain stormed with me on this. an icon, if you ask me
> 
> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> you can follow me on my voltron [tumblr](http://lancemccute.tumblr.com) if you want to!
> 
>  **Edit:** After Allura's age reveal I'm no longer shipping Shallura, so any and all interactions in this is platonic, best friend stuff.


End file.
